


so long and goodnight

by siwona



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Angst, Gen, This doesn't make any sense, this is my first fic on here woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my favorite Night Vale Radio tweet. Levi's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This thing makes no sense at all, really. I wrote it in my torturous 2-hour precalc class, in between pretending to pay attention. My friend Chris read it immediately after & told me to post it, so here we are.  
> Also posted on my tumblr neo-prussia.

He sleeps, but he doesn’t rest. The dead haunt him in his dreams and escape into his conscious mind to destroy him even during the moments he is awake. He hears their laughter and their screams, sees their smiles and their tears, feels their comforting touches and angry pulls dragging him down.

He stares into the darkness, and the darkness flows into him. A titan opens its jaws and breathes death into his face. The lives of his comrades in its hands, under its feet, in between its teeth.

Pieces of his heart crumble into the abyss, like the ruins of a building long forgotten. He feels the cracks in his foundation and the rot in his veins, feels himself wasting away. If he looks into the eyes, he sees their determination to live and their fear of dying.

He is not afraid to die. Everyone dies. He is just waiting for his time to come.

He has been waiting for a long time.

His squad, the new one, because the others have left him, gone ahead to sleep forever, to finally rest their weary limbs, but his new squad is full of children that have had their childhood taken away, that have been forced to grow up too fast, that have seen hell and are forever changed because of that. They see the bags under his eyes and the darkness trying to pull him into the depths of the earth; they see his suffering. They see his anger and his grief. They see him fighting to stay alive, and they see his determination to leave the walls of the cesspool they live in.

And they reflect him, with their anger and grief and determination and _life_.

So they sleep, but they do not rest, all of them, because rest is a privilege only the dead deserve.

> No rest for the wicked. No rest also for those who aren't wicked but have a lot they regret and worry about. Endless rest for the dead.  
>  -@NightValeRadio


End file.
